Surrender
by clowngirl
Summary: OFC is forced to marry Thor, but decides that she likes his brother, Loki, more. Loki seems interested enough, and the fun and hilarity ensues. PWP. This is based on a dream I had. I did it for the lolz.


Surrender;

I

He caught my eye. I knew I caught his. The evidence was in his smirk and in his near-constant gaze in my direction. He is definitely far more interesting to me than his brother- to whom I was forcibly married. I decided that I may as well approach this hottie and enjoy myself as much as I could in this awkward situation.

I found Loki alone that evening in an empty sitting room looking out of a window. His back was to me as he said, "Well, hello there," without even turning around to face me.

"Hello," I smoothly respond.

He turns and asks, "How are you enjoying wedded bliss with my brother?"

I smile and say, "I'm not. I'm just grateful that I have managed to evade the consummation as of yet."

His smirk widened into a grin and he brushed my arm with his hand.

"Oh, really?" He says, pleased.

"Yes," I respond silkily, moving closer, "How could I stand his touch when the touch I crave is yours?"

"Is that so?" He says, coming unbearably close to my face, "How rude of me to deny a lady in need."

He roughly gripped the back of my head and pulled me up into a forceful, almost savage kiss. I responded immediately. I kiss him back, attempting to keep up with his vigor. He roughly pulled me closer to him- crushing me against his chest- a feeling which I thoroughly enjoyed.

He pulled away from the kiss and said with lust in his voice, "I must admit, I am most impressed with you. I was readying myself to take you by force."

I sighed at this erotic statement of brutal intent and savage lust.

"It wouldn't have been by force." I said, melting against his strong chest- gazing up at his height- over a foot taller than me. A mischievous gleam in his eye, he responds, "Oh don't be so certain. Now I've had a taste, I _must _have more." He licks his lips and eyes me like a hungry wolf.

"But Odin and Thor are here. Won't they notice our absence?" I ask.

"Oh don't lose your nerve now, pet. You've begun this, and _I'll _end it for you if I must." He pushed me roughly against the wall- so tightly that with each breath I took, it felt as if he came closer and closer.

His hand snaked its way up my dress and he ran his long, cool fingers up my thigh reaching to the heated, already-wet center of my core.

"But Loki-" I protested, looking around.

He put a large hand over my mouth and hissed, "Oh I'm afraid there's no backing out now, darling."

My stomach fluttered as a wave of approval swept over my body. There was no way out of it. I was his now.

He removed his hand and kissed me again. His tongue invading my mouth without permission, each soft stroke of his famous 'silver tongue' sent hot waves down between my legs. His hand moved up further and pushed aside the fabric of my underwear.

"Mmm, yes," he throatily growled, "All ready for me, aren't you?" He laughed shortly, lightly stroking the outside of my folds, his cold fingers burning my swollen, heated flesh. I gasped at the sensation and willed his fingers to enter me, whimpering absentmindedly.

"What if someone comes in?" I whisper, futilely.

"Quiet, woman," he growls and replaces his hand on my mouth. At that moment he sinks a cold finger into my wet orifice. I moan behind his hand, my eyes rolling back in pleasure.

"Yes," he hisses in my ear evilly, "I shall enjoy taking my brother's wife before him." He begins to slowly pump his finger. I groan behind his hand, gripping his wrist.

"But I do believe it is time for dinner." He slowly removes his hand from my wetness and uncovers my mouth. I groan with disappointment. I'm hot, flustered, and very ready.

"But do not make the mistake of thinking you are free of me. I will come for you later. And I will take you." He puts the wet finger in his mouth and sucks. He leaves me panting against the wall.

II

I arrived about 10 minutes later in the main dining hall. I go to sit next to my idiot husband, Thor, who smiles stupidly at me. I don't think he's in love with me. But he's in love with what his father thinks, which is why he is at least _acting _happy to be married to me, although he has not tried to sleep with me. I overheard him speaking to Odin about how he and I should try to have children soon. Odin responded to him, "I don't think so yet. Love her as you love me: with clothing on." I could've cheered with joy. Then I noticed the charmingly mysterious Loki and was bewitched by his beauty and demeanor, as well as his talent in sorcery; a talent which went unappreciated by most of the Asgardians.

Thor smiles nicely at me and does not speak or touch me, thankfully. Then Loki comes in and sits next to me. Odin, at the head of the table, motions to the seat at his left side and asks, "Why don't you sit by my side, my son?"

"No, father. I think I shall sit beside Lady Anne tonight. We've become quite good friends, have we not?" Loki cooed, placing a hand on my knee under the table.

"Wonderful, brother!" Boomed Thor, "I'm glad you've become fast friends!" He smiled.

"Oh yes. _Great _friends." Loki said slyly, moving his hand up my thigh and squeezing slightly.

"Yes-" I said, answering the questioning look from Odin- who seems a bit smarter than his son. "We ran into each other today in the sitting room and became better acquainted."

"Marvelous." Thor grinned, "I'm glad."

"I find her company quite… pleasurable." Loki purred, sliding his hand down my leg and under my dress. I reached my hand under the table and placed it on his to stop him. He moved his hand on top of mine and squeezed a bit too hard. A warning, I suppose. He does what he wants.

I removed my hand and he went back to work. He slid his hand all the way up my dress and stroked over my mound. I inhaled deeply and looked at him. He was smirking but didn't look at me. He continued to speak to the others at the table. He slid his adept fingers under my underwear and flicked at my thighs until I opened them for him. He slid an unnaturally cool finger into me, causing me to gasp- which I tried to hold in behind my hand. He added another finger and began pumping. I was so caught up in the feeling that I didn't notice Thor asking me a question.

"Lady Anne?" He repeated as he placed a hand on my arm. I recoiled from his touch and came back to the present with an ungraceful, "What?" I heard Loki chuckle shortly.

"I asked if you would like to accompany me to the new temple opening ceremony tonight."

Loki hooked his fingers inside me and I could barely bring myself to respond.

"N-no, thank you. I'm-uh- feeling tired. I think I'll go straight to bed." I said breathily. I sighed as Loki's ministrations continued.

"Yes, you look flush. Are you ill?" Thor asked.

I opened my mouth to respond but Loki answered for me, "Oh I'm sure it's nothing a nice long stay in bed won't cure." He smirked and then removed his fingers from me.

"Gentlemen," Loki said, leaving. He kissed my hand, "Lady," and strode out of the room- leaving me breathless and eager for him to fulfill his promise tonight.

III

Odin and Thor leave the palace. I am relieved at their absence so that I may enjoy my time with Loki without worry or interruption. But I hadn't seen Loki since dinner a few hours ago. I resigned myself to the thought that he must've changed his mind. I changed into my silky pajamas and walked down the hall to get a drink. I was returning to my room when I was snatched from someone hiding in the shadows and pressed against the wall. My drink flew out of my hands, spilling onto the carpet. A large, cold hand was over my mouth before I could cry out.

"Didn't I say there was no escaping me tonight, darling?" Loki hissed in my ear, his icy breath giving me chills. He removed his hand from my mouth and assaulted my lips with a hungry kiss. I groaned in delight as he ran his hands down my body, and I draped my arms around his neck.

"Come," He commands me, leading me by the hand, "I shall take you in your husband's bed." He smiles cruelly and we enter Thor's room. He locks the door behind us and pushes me onto the bed. He crawls on the massive bed and straddles me. He waves a hand and I notice that my pajamas are gone. He eats up the view of my naked form and leans down, placing his hands lightly around my throat, then running them down the length of my torso. I shiver under his cool touch and close my eyes.

"Oh, no. Your eyes will remain open. I want to see as you come apart in my hands." He says wickedly.

I open my eyes, lids heavy with burning desire. He runs his hands back up my body and cups my breasts. He leans down and oh so lightly flicks an erect nipple with his tongue. I arch my back to meet his mouth, and he responds by nipping me lightly with his teeth.

"So eager, are we?" He chides with a mischievous grin. He shakes his head lightly, and his clothing disappears as well. I admire his marble-white, smooth, thin form. He is less muscular than his brother, but the strength is still there. I feel it as he pulls my wrists above my head and holds them with one hand. He leans forward to kiss me, but backs away at the last moment and lightly kisses the side of my mouth. He moves to the other side of my mouth, and then down the side of my neck. His icy lips cause me to shiver with delight. He then bits my neck not very lightly. I cry out.

"Yes, my darling, I shall make you scream like never before. But not before torturing your sweet body into submission." He growls against my neck. I don't like the sound of that, but I certainly do like the sensations he is giving me. He removes his hand from my wrists, and moves down between my legs. He cruelly pushes my thighs apart, as if insulted by the position. He moves his beautiful face between my legs, but not before smirking up at me.

He kisses my right inner thigh up then down. He repeats the action with my left. I begin to breath heavier with anticipation as I feel his icy breath caress my center. My heart is pounding in my chest. I feel him lean in closer and lightly kiss the outside of my sex. He then begins to lick the sides of folds, ever avoiding my sensitive nub. I grip the sheets in my fists and groan with both pleasure and impatience. I moan out loud when he begins to swirl his tongue around my most pleasurable spot; making sure to lightly graze it with his tongue at irregular intervals. I'm so ready that it hurts. I can feel the blood pounding between my legs in a painful need. I slightly trust my hips towards his face. He removes his face and I am eager to start the real fun.

Instead, he smiles wickedly at me and says, "I think I shall make you beg me," as he crawls up again towards me. I groan and rub myself against his very prominent erection that is sitting uselessly between my thighs.

He comes close to my face and looks into my eyes and demands, "Beg me to take you."

_I'm not begging anyone, _I think defiantly. "I'm not going to beg." I groan, reaching for his manhood. He uses his magic to push my hand away. "Oh yes, you will." He responds.

Frustrated and turned on so much it hurts, I flip to my side and say, "Fine. Don't finish then." Apparently, this was not an acceptable response. He grips my face firmly and turns me on my back again. His face is angry as he says, "You dare disobey?"

I try to struggle from under him, but he waves a hand and I am bound by unseen restrains. "You'll beg," He growls, "I'll make sure of that."

He positions himself at my soaking entrance and enters me savagely in a single thrust. I cry out in shock and discomfort, as well as relief. He drives me hard into the bed, I groan and strain against my invisible bonds. Every thrust elicits a cry from me, which he seems to relish. He slows his pace until it is a lazy, languid thrust. I thrust my hips forward, hoping to prompt him to increase his speed. He continues slowly; sweat beading around his face, his raven hair bobbing with the movement.

"Harder," I groan, squirming underneath him.

"What's that?" He amusedly asks.

"_Faster, _Loki."

He tisks at me and says, "Such awful manners."

"_Please!" _ I groan.

"Oh I think you'll have to try a bit harder than that, darling."

I struggle against my restraints and groan impatiently. He then begins to rub my clit with his thumb, causing pleasure to spike though my body. I groan and continue to try to force his pace to hasten. He seemed to be enjoying this torture very much. I was overcome with pleasure as he continued to swirl patterns around my nub. I begin to tremble and my thoughts begin to clear. I groan as I begin to clench around his too-slow cock. He immediately stops. I moan in frustration.

"You know what you must do," He smirks wickedly.

_Oh the hell with it, _I think frantically, desperate for release.

"Please, faster." I whisper breathlessly.

He shakes his head in disapproval. Not good enough, apparently.

"_Please, _Loki! Take me harder! I need you,"

"Getting there," he says with pleasure, resuming his massage of my clit. My eyes water with pleasure and joy. Now I just needed that glorious cock to really give it to me.

I groan and practically shout, "_Please! _Loki! Take me now, I need you so bad. C'mon, please!"

"Good girl," He purrs and waves his hand, removing my restraints. He scoops me up in his arms and begins pounding relentlessly into me. I could just howl with the joyful feeling of it. He shoves me back down again and removes himself viciously from me. He lies on the bed and pulls me on top of him. I jump on him, delirious with pleasure, and begin impaling myself on his massive godhood hard and fast. His hands are gripping my hips so hard, it will certainly leave bruises. His teeth are clenched and his eyes fixed on the point where our bodies connect.

I begin to feel myself go over the edge. I begin to moan and cry out, grinding myself against his pelvis in delight. He begins to grunt and groan squeezes my thighs tighter.

"Say my name as you come," He orders. At this moment, I would agree with anything he asked of me. I feel myself begin to clench around him and I cry out his name very loudly a couple of times and collapse for a moment on top of him. He still is thrusting into me, and begins to groan in earnest and his thrusts become more erratic and I feel his cock harden slightly more so and twitch inside of me, releasing a groan from me. He cries out savagely, almost like a battle cry, as he comes inside of me. His seed spills out of me and I sigh in pleasure.

It is at the moment when Thor walks in the door and discovers his wife astride his brother, sweaty and breathless. Loki begins to laugh cruelly and stops me from attempting to dismount him, savoring the moment and the shock in his brother's eyes.


End file.
